The present invention relates to the structure of a game racket, and more particularly to shock absorbing structure of a game racket.
The impact of a ball on a game racket such as a tennis racket or a squash racket generates a severe shock, which is rapidly transmitted to the racket handle and is prone to bringing about an injury to the arm of a player. The known prior art shock absorbing structures are either embedded in the head frame of the racket or arranged in the form of a plurality of recesses in the rubber handle of the racket; nevertheless their shock absorbing effects are often disappointing. Another prior art involves a spring or an elastomer as a shock absorbing structure to couple the head frame and the handle, which are manufactured separately. But such set up is too complicated structurally and involves a tedious manufacturing process. In addition, its structural strength and striking force against the ball are greatly compromised.